deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Britta
Britta is a girl of the Del tribe and the daughter of Dare Larsett and Maarie. She longs to be a trader. History Early Life Britta was born in Del, not long after the end of the invasion, and spent the early part of her childhood in Del harbour, with her mother, older sister and father. Her family was very well-known and rich, as Dare Larsett was the second most famous trader in Del. Since she was very small, Britta had longed to follow in her father's footsteps and become a trader, but however this dream was made impossible after her father's quest to find the Staff of Tier ended in blood and disaster. Afterward, due to the shame and scandal of Dare's betrayal, Britta and her family were forced to flee the harbour and go into hiding. For eight years, they made their living in a small shop in the middle of Del. Britta was cut off from the harbour, and was unable to find her way back there again for a long time. When Britta was ten years old, she traded her gloves for a copy of A Trader's Life, written by a man called Sven. There had been a copy of the book in her father's library (and in better condition as well) but it had been sold along with the rest of the books after Dare's disappearance, before Britta was old enough to read it. A Trader's Life became Britta's most treasured possession, and for a long time was her only link to the harbour and the trading life. She smuggled it home and read it in secrecy, knowing that her mother would have destroyed the book if she had found it, for Maarie disapproved of Britta's love of trading and the harbour and feared its influence on her. ''Shadows of the Master'' Britta enters into the Rosalyn Trust competition, in the hopes of becoming Trader Mab's apprentice and eventually reclaiming the Star of Deltora. However, she is very nervous at the thought of discovery, for Mab knew her father and was badly hurt by his betrayal, and must surely recognise her as Dare Larsett's daughter. However, no person seems to recognise her for who she truly is during the competition, to her relief. Much to her surprise and delight, Britta is first granted an interview after the initial examination, and later is asked to participate in an additional trader's test which takes place in the harbour. Each participant is given one gold coin, and is asked to make the best trade they can make before two hours have passed. Worried at being recognised as she walks around the harbour, Britta borrows some old sailor's clothes from the Trader's Hall and disguises herself as a poor person. Then she begins her search. Britta eventually finds a shop, where she sees a useful oil lamp with a good patterning. She successfully bargains for it, and leaves the shop pleased with herself. However, as she walks back to the meeting place in the harbour, Britta is attacked and knocked unconscious, and finds herself awakening in a small cellar. In an attempt to escape her predicament, she crawls through a narrow tunnel, which leads to a much larger space, in which there is an old, badly disfigured man. The man is startled to see her as Britta is to see him. Afraid, Britta begs him not to attack her, and explains what she is doing there. The man-- Master Shivers, he calls himself-- calms down once he realises that she has not come to return him to the palace, where the king has offered him sanctuary because of his scars. Britta realises that the man was a Shadowlands survivor. Master Shivers begins to speak of a task he is attempting to do-- he wishes to collect and repair as many of the former Resistance oil lamps as he can, for he had been tasked long ago with creating lamps for the ill-fated Del Resistance group many years ago, before the Pottery was raided. Very moved by his words, and seeing that it means so much to him, Britta willingly trades the oil lamp she bought in the shop for a way out, and promises on her honour not to reveal the man's hiding place to anyone. To her surprise, Master Shivers insists that she take a beautifully crafted blue candlestick as part of the trade, and also gives her a receipt so that she has proof to show that their trade was genuine. Britta returns to the meeting place just within the time limit, and reveals her trade. Though Zoolah is displeased at it, it is clear that Britta has made the most valuable trade out of the four finalists. There is an argument as to who should sail aboard the ship at dawn, as Jewel and Sky are tied for the third place, but this is solved by Sorrel, who recalls that the exact wording of the Rosalyn Trust states that at least three candidates may come aboard the ship. Britta goes to tell her mother and sister her news. As she expects, her mother is furious, and says words that cannot be taken back. Britta leaves the house deeply hurt and angry at her mother for this. On her way back to the harbour, Britta is stopped by Lean Alice, who warns her that she is being followed by shadows, but before Britta can ask her what she means Zoolah appears, furious and triumphant at having caught Britta out at her lie. She accuses Britta of lying, thieving and threatens her and her family. Just in time, as Britta thinks she will be publicly disgraced, Master Sheevers appears, and supports her claim that the trade she made was an honest one. However, he also unwittingly reveals to Zoolah Britta's true identity. Hearing this, Zoolah attempts to do harm to Britta, wanting revenge for her brother's death, but is stopped by shadows which suddenly appear in the harbour. The shadows cause a freak wave to erupt over the sea wall, engulfing Zoolah and killing her. Knowing that the shadows were somehow protecting her, Britta is guilt-stricken at Zoolah's death. She goes aboard the'' Star of Deltora'' at dawn with a heavy heart. The only thing that truly cheers her is the sight of Captain Gripp and Jansty waving her farewell and wishing her luck on her journey. Physical appearance Britta has long, dark hair and dark blue eyes. Personality Abilities Relationships Dare Larsett Captain Gripp Jantsy Relatives Appearances Star of Deltora *''Shadows of the Master'' Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Deltorans Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Del (tribe) Category:Spoiler Category:Articles in need of improvement